


mending

by Shadaras



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Healing, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Rey practices Force Healing with Leia's help.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	mending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



“Breathe,” Leia said, and Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She’d been told that so many times by so many people that it was almost meaningless. But Leia continued, unlike the rest of them: “If you can, match your breathing to theirs. Luke had some spiritual explanation for why that helps. As far as I’m concerned, it just means you’re paying close attention, and that itself attunes you.”

Rey nodded, and rested her hand on the injured lieutenant’s leg. She’d given permission to be used as a training experiment, but Rey could still hear her uncertainty at whether or not this would even work. At Rey’s touch, her breathing quickened, and Rey let her lungs speed up too. The injury was a simple break, at least, and as Rey’s attention zeroed in on it, she felt the Force wake around her, lifting and guiding the bone back into precisely the right place, gathering all the little fragments no scanner could ever see, and whispering _Life, life_ back into the cells.

The lieutenant (Inari Qui, Rey remembered, belatedly; she’d joined them five months ago as a A-Wing pilot) sucked in a quick breath of pain, and Rey felt the splintering of her attention. “Almost,” she hissed, and she felt Leia’s banked fire beside her; ready to help if Rey asked but held aside for now. Rey let that fire warm her as her Force-fingers soothed broken blood vessels and helped pin everything back into place.

Then her own leg cramped, and Rey fell over with a loud, “Fuck!”

Leia laughed, and Rey winced, rubbing her thigh. The cramp was right where Lieutenant Qui’s leg had been broken. Rey looked up at the lieutenant, who was moving her leg, face alight. “Thank you,” Lieutenant Qui said, voice soft with wonder.

Rey grinned up at her, pain forgotten. “It worked! I mean,” she said, trying to sound half as confident as Leia (or even Luke, when he had actually been teaching her) did, “I’m glad I could help.”

Leia ruffled her hair, and Rey let the pleasure of that parental touch roll through her. “Thank you, Lieutenant,” Leia said. “Let the medics check you over, of course, just in case.”

Lieutenant Qui threw a sloppy salute, and Leia just shook her head, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, as Rey let the good tiredness of a job well done wash over her.


End file.
